


The Beach - It's a Magical Place

by ownedbyacat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has dreamed of this day. But when it arrives...<br/><a href="http://agntq.tumblr.com/post/66383279307/its-a-magical-place">Inspired by this lovely gif set on tumblr</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach - It's a Magical Place

Clint never thought he'd see this day. Not when Natasha had freed his mind from Loki's control. Not when Nick Fury had taken him aside and told him Phil was dead. Not when he'd spent days sitting by the bedside of the man Fury had hidden and Stark had helped him find again.  
  
He'd never thought he'd see this day and now that he was, he was scared to death. Everything was too bright, too shiny, too perfect - too much like a nightmare to be real. The sand was soft under his feet and warm. The water an impossible mix of turquoise and cobalt. The sun caressed his skin instead of burning it. Even the ever-present breeze had slowed to a murmur, hesitant and expectant at once.

Never had Clint felt the lack of a weapon so keenly than when he saw Natasha step up next to Nick Fury. The two of them were friends no longer. Might not be friends ever again. But they were here for him and Phil, and both right in his line of sight, waiting for him to move.

Clint had never thought he'd see this day. He'd dreamed of it, sure, only to have Loki twist the dream into a nightmare. It wasn't in the least reassuring to think that this beach and this day might be an illusion, conjured up by a vengeful god bent on tormenting an unwilling tool.  The thought sparked a fine tremor that quivered in Clint's core - until a hand slipped into his and gripped. Fiercely. Possessively. In a way that told Clint that this was real.

The tightness in his chest eased. The tremors passed. Clint drew a deep breath and turned his head, ready to make his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of Sane, Safe, Alive - but right now it just muddles the story. I'll add it in where it goes when I get there. I just cannot write in a straight line. Ever. Sorry.  
> And that gif set was too good to pass up!


End file.
